2063_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaun Macglocklin
Shaun Macglocklin or as he is known to the world The Mage is the most powerful Magic caster in existence. He unlike everyone has mastered every single form of Magic known to the world and is able to understand new forms quicker than anyone. He is the leader in the studies of Magic in both Thrae and Earth. He enjoys long walks and tends to stay out of conflict, even if it involves the death of citizens. Physical Description: The Mage is a good looking man with a nice build and is fairly tall who appears in his mid twenties. He sometimes has a slight smile on his face and radiates elegance and grace. His hair is shaggy and mid length and tends to stay that way, the left side of his hair is pitch black and the right side is pure white. His left eye is a beautiful shade of gold and his right is a dark shade of purple. The Mage normally dresses in very fancy expensive suits. His main one is a crisp white dress suit with black dress trousers and dress shoes. He would wear a coal black tie and a tailed black jacket over his shirt, the cuffs of his shirt are seen and he wears a nice pair of cufflinks that change daily. He wears a pair of white dress gloves that never seem to get dirty, it is unknown why he does this. He usual has a long black coat that is draped over his shoulders and he is hardly ever seen wearing it. His coat offers some protection to magic that can get through his powerful shield. He also normally has an Elenite jutte strapped to his back which he can used with great effectiveness. Personality: The Mage has an odd personality, he can be the kind to remain quiet and calculating. But he is not afraid to share his opinion and can become quite arguing people down and getting his view across. He can be cold, it is not uncommon for him to watch as New London is attacked and not to get involved even if it mean the deaths of hundreds. If he does get involved though it is for a very good reason that is only known to him. However like everyone he has a soft side that he shows and can take a joke. He can smile and is capable of feeling human emotion unlike a certain someone (Blake). Though he tends to show this side after a long time without the threat of destruction. Past: Abilities and Equipment: Mastery Over Magic: '''The Mage is the only person known to have the ability to master all forms of Magic not just the standard two. He has mastered all forms of Magic and it does not take him long to learn new forms of it. He has created a fair amount of spells and seems to have limitless possibility with his magic from tracking people to as reported creating portals. '''Slowed Ageing: The Mage has cast a spell on himself which has slowed his ageing drastically, despite being in his late sixties he appears to be around twenty five. Enhanced Strength: The Mage possesses superhuman strength and can break stone with his bare hands if he wishes. Elenite Jutte: The Mage's weapon of choice is a Jutte made of pure Elenite, he can summon this at will and when it makes contact with someone who possess magic (which is everyone) it makes them feel drained and sapped of strength as well as the force of impact. But for people who don't use magic they'd probably just feel slightly drained and a metal pole smacking them on the head. Magical Knowledge: '''The Mage possess great magical knowledge and is able to travel between the two worlds of Earth and Thrae without a portal. He can recognise symbols and etch runes onto anything from memory. '''Boredom: The Mage has become so powerful that he hardly sees the point in getting involved with petty squabbles such as New London being attacked, he just prefers to stay in his tower and work. The Mage Tower: The Mage owns the houses of parliament but lives inside the clock tower that holds Big Ben. It is impenetrable to anyone and there is no getting in without invitation. He has been known to move the clock tower around the world. Relationships: Vex: Shaun was best friends with Vex and was so close that he even became his best man and the godfather of Shirodan Vex. Elrodeon Thailrood: Elrodeon was Shaun's best friend, the two studied Magic together and they were equal in power for a long time. However when Elro left the two became enemies. Sarah Vex: Shaun was friends with Sarah and liked her as a person, the two talked and laughed together but it never went further since she was with Vex and Shaun was constantly afraid of pushing his bounds, he didn't like her in that way he was just awkward like that. Kaito Kago: The two dislike each other, last time he checked. Jane Rosetta: Friendly but not much else to say. Blake Kago: Friendly, not much else to be said. Jest: Very friendly, the two get along like a house on fire and tend to go to Subway ritually. Euphy: The two get along but he doesn't really spend as much time around her as Jest. Trivia: The Mage can use both hands equally. The Mage has often been described and the Royal Family's Dog when Magic was illegal. The Mage enjoys learning normal magic tricks he finds them amusing.